


Cotton Candy ( Gabriel / Reader ) [Oneshot]

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bored Gabriel, Cotton Candy (Food), F/M, Fair, Fun, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel the Archangel/Trickster convinces you to go to a fair with him after annoying you... alot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy ( Gabriel / Reader ) [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I originally intended for it to be ;-;
> 
> Also, the idea for it was by my AMAZZZZINNNGHH friend, Erica, who is awweeessoomeee
> 
> Anyhoozles
> 
> Enjoy~

"(F/n)...!"

You were sitting at your laptop doing research for the Winchester's and you heard a familiar whining behind you.

"(F/n).......!!!"

It was Heaven's biggest goofball, Gabriel.  
He was an Archangel, but he left and went kind of.. undercover as a Trickster.

He was annoying, and sassy, and an absolute ass.

"(F/N)!!!.."

"WHAT?" You shouted, not tearing your eyes from the screen. "I'm busy!!"

"(F/n), I'm _booooooored.._ " he whined, poking your shoulders.

"So?" You groaned.

"There's a fair by the docks!" He whined loudly, now grabbing your shoulders. "I wanna go!"

"Then go," you shrugged, looking at him. "Nothing is stopping you."

"Come with meee..!" He whined, giving you a sad, sad look with his big, whiskey coloured eyes and pouted.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Nope." You shook your head vigorously. "I am not going to fall for your puppydog look today. I have work to do!"

" _Pleeeeeease!!.._ "

_"NO!"_

He complained and flopped on the motel couch and groaned loudly.

"Work is **BORING**!" he complained with a loud sigh, and you rolled your eyes as you continued to work.

"(F/n).. I'm dyyyying.." he whined loudly again and rolled off the couch. "Dying of boredom. Go to the fair with meeee!"

"I. Am. Busy." You growled, clearly very annoyed.

It was silent for a bit before you were startled by Gabriel popping up behind you and wrapping his arms around you.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" You jumped and swatted at him.

"Nope," he grinned, putting his chin on your head. "It's Gabe."

"Fuck off!" You shrieked and swatted his face off of you and attempted to continue research.

Then he whined and put his face by yours and looked sad again.

"You... you hurt my feelings.." he fakely sniffled and then fake sobbed beside you.

"Oh, _Please_!" You scoffed, laughing. "You're just a big baby."

"(F/n)!" He fakely held his chest in hurt, looking utterly shocked. "How dare you!"

"That's rude!" He complained at you.

"That's life," you chuckled in response.

Then, he made a sad face.

"Not gonna work, Gabe."

Then he somehow looked even sadder, a small lip quiver and you could swear he looked like an actual puppy.

You sighed and closed the laptop hesitantly, throwing your hands in the air in defeat as you stood up. Gabriel bounced around the room with glee and grinned, grabbing your arms and dragging you excitedly out the door.

-

You were walking around and looking at all the booths, and so far Gabriel had 'won' you several plush dolls, and a red wagon for you to wheel them around in.

"How many games are you going to cheat at for me?" You huffed, carting the dolls around as you looked at the different attractions.

"Hey, I didn't cheat!" He whined.

"Oh, so conjuring up an extra ring in the ring toss isn't cheating?" You huffed. "What about popping all the balloons in the dart game? Or changing your weight in the weight guessing game?-"

"I was just getting you toys!" He whined again. You rolled your eyes and saw a cottom candy booth and grinned.

"Cotton candy!" You darted to the stall and grinned as you asked for the purple and pink swirls and watched it accumulate on the think paper cone in excitement as he handed it to you snd you quickly paid and walked over to Gabriel taking a small bite and beginning to cart the plushies again.

"...Can I have some?" he stared at the candy, mouth watering.

"Mm?" You took a small piece and popped it in your mouth. "Oh, nope."

Gabriel frowned and stared anxiously, watching you eat the cotton candy.

"Gabe, look, a haunted house!" You giggled. "Watch the cart, I'm gonna go through!"

Before he could say anything you were rushing through, laughing at the bad costumes and fake corpses.

You felt it suddenly get eerie and narrowed your eyes, hearing an evil whisper of sorts.

You couldn't make out completely what it was saying, until it grew louder and louder.

_Give me your cotton candy...._

You rolled your eyes and ate more cotton candy, but then you passed a two-way pass.

You went the right way and heard a loud 'BAH', and turned to see Gabriel, frozen in a stance that suggested he was trying to jump out and scare you.

"Ha." You rolled your eyes and turned around again, walking away.

You could practically feel Gabriel make a pouting face as he followed you, begging for just a taste of the cotton candy.

"(F/n), pleeeease!"

"No, get your own." You made it to the exit of the haunted house and started walking back around through the darkened area.

"But yours will be sweeter!" He whined. "It's touched your lips!"

You gave a sly smirk and leaned against a small wooden sigh that appeared unused and out of sight, and pulled Gabriel against you.

He grinned and you kissed his lips gently with the candy behind his head, as your arms were around his neck.

He grinned and kissed your neck, a small moan escaping your lips.

You pushed him off and grinned seductively.

"Oh, Gabe..?" You said, tearing a tiny bit of candy off the stick and eating it.

"Yeeeess?" He purred, seemingly have forgotten the cotton candy.

Then, without hesitation, you plopped the cotton candy, the fluffiest part first against his forehead.

"Now you're a unicorn!" You giggled and walked away, leaving Gabriel with cotton candy and a stick stuck to his head making him look like some sort of.. Archicorn.

He pulled some of the candy from his forehead and ate it, not tearing his eyes away from you, strutting away.

"Oh, I'll have more than a taste tonight..." he gave a sly and devious smirk following after you.

That night, you and Gabriel the Unicorn had quite a bit of fun... At least.. until Sam and Dean walked in and ruined it.

Assholes.

-


End file.
